Secret Jealousy
by Thornangel
Summary: Fred and Harry are going steady. What they don't know, is that Draco is jealous. And he'll do anything to break them apart. Part 5 is now up!
1. Secret Jealousy

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Secret Jealousy  
  
ThornAngel  
  
Email: Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Category: F/H, D/H,?/H  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Fred and Harry are together. But what they don't know is that Draco is jealous and he'll do anything to break them up. Will Harry and Fred get back together in the end?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was in between the two talking with Ron about Quidditch while Hermione was trying to tell them that they had to get ready for the exams. "Ron, Harry. You've got to study if you want to pass. I've heard they were a lot harder then last year." Hermione said as they sat down. "Don't worry Herm. We'll study later. Right Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded while Hermione sighed. "Fine, but when it's too late, don 't come running to me." She huffed as she opened one of her books. Ron shook his head while Harry laughed. "She'll never change will she Harry?" Ron looked at him, smiling. Harry shook his head. "No, but if she ever did, I don't know what we'd do. She always helps us study, so don't insult her Ron."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed. "What's so funny?" Hermione said as she glared at them. Ron just shook his head. "Harry, you're going beat those Slytherins again this year." Harry smiled. "Of course Ron. We always do." Harry said as he looked over at the Slytherin table. He wasn't surprised when he found Draco Malfoy glaring at him from where he sat. Harry glared back before his attention was caught by Fred sitting down next to him. "Come on Harry. Don't waste time on the git." Fred smiled. Harry smiled at him, and Fred grabbed Harry's hand under the table. They had been going steady for a bout 3 months now. At first they had tried to keep it secret, but as usual, secrets get out. And it wasn't long before the whole school knew. But they took it surprisingly well. And it was well to say there were more than a couple girls saddened by this. Along with some boys, of course.  
  
"So, did you send your letter to Snuffles?" Fred asked in a quiet voice. Harry had told him about him, and Fred had understood. "No, not yet. It's still in my room. I was going to send it this morning, but I was so hungry I decided to do it later." Fred nodded. "After breakfast, you want me to come with you?" Harry smiled. "Of course, maybe after that, we could find someplace private." Harry suggested with a smirk. "That's what I was hoping," Fred said with a laugh. Harry nodded and put on a playful frown. "I swear Fred Weasley, that's the only reason you date me." Fred put an arm around him and squeezed. "You know that's not true." Harry smiled. "I know."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not so hungry anymore." Fred said with a wink. "Yeah, neither am I. You want to go send that letter now?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and Ron, in a heated discussion about how they should study. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, come on lover boy." Fred pulled him up and away from his chair. "If we hurry, we may be able to find an empty room in the common room after we send it." Fred whispered. Harry smiled and blushed. "I love the way you blush. Even after three months."  
  
Harry laughed and Fred pulled him out of the Great Hall at record speed. No one noticed them leave except Hermione and Ron. And a certain person sitting at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy watched the whole exchange. Jealousy building up in him. He watched as they talked. His gray, silver eyes narrowing at them as they stood up. He growled, catching a few Slytherins attention, as Fred leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear, causing him to blush. His eyes gleamed with fury and jealousy as they walked out. "Weasley, Harry will be mine, so keep your hands off."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Tell me, was it okay? Should I keep going? Trust me, if I keep going, it'll get better. Evil Draco, evil plans. 


	2. Part2

1 Secret Jealousy _Part 1_  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
F/H, D/H, ?/H  
  
Warnings: Definite Draco jealousy here. Male relationships. But of course if you had read the first part, you'd have already known that.  
  
I don't own this now or ever. All J.K. Rowlings work. Go J.K.R!  
  
*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+*(+  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
Draco sat smirking on his bed in the Slytherin common room. It was empty besides him. He figured Crabbe and Goyle were down in the common room somewhere. Which suited him perfectly fine, because it gave him time to think up of a perfect plan in peace. He had an outline of what he was going to do, but he still needed to work on the details. 'Oh well. I'll put them together while putting part 1 in action.' Draco smirked. 'First, become friends with the enemy.'  
  
  
  
Fred and Harry made their way to the Owlry. It didn't take long for Harry to find Hedwig, sleeping on her perch. "Here, take this to Snuffles quickly." Harry told it as he motioned it out the window. As soon as Hedwig was gone, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Mm. Now that that's out of the way… lets say we make up for lost time last night." Fred purred in his ear. Harry couldn't help but blush. But he certainly wouldn't let Fred win at this. Harry turned as he was facing Fred and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Yes, lets." Harry said before bringing Freds head down for a smoldering kiss.  
  
  
  
"Mm." Fred moaned as Harry slid his tongue into his mouth. A war raged between the two for a few minutes, neither wanted to lose to the other. Finally they had to part for a breath. "Harry, I don't think I can wait till we get to the common rooms now." Fred stated as he ground his hips into Harrys, making him moan.  
  
Fred laughed. "Oh, like that do we." He teased. Harry glared at him. "Don't tease me."  
  
Fred gasped as Harry's smooth hand wrapped around his arousal. "Harry…" Fred growled as he lowered his head until it was resting on the juncture between Harrys neck and shoulder. "See Fred. I don't like to be teased. You were bad, and now you have to be punished." Harry smiled and started removing his and Fred's clothing. After that was done, Harry softly pushed Fred back until he was laying beneath him on the wooden floor. After all this was done, Harry leaned back to take it in. Harry smirked and rubbed his hands from Freds hard stomach to his shoulders, avoiding his hard nipples.  
  
  
  
"Harry, don't tease. Please." Fred begged, squirming beneath him. Harry stopped and decided to give in. He brought his head down and took one of the hard nipples into his mouth. Fred moaned and arched his back. Then Harry gave the same amount of attention to the other one. "Harry, please."  
  
Harry slid down and down until he was a hairs breath away from Freds hard on. "Please."  
  
"Fred, your so wonderful." Harry murmured as he took the length in his mouth.  
  
  
  
Fred shut his eyes and groaned. It felt so good. His mouth was so hot and wet. And the suction was enough to drive any man wild. Freds eyes popped open and he gasped. He began squirming with pleasure as Harry started to hum. Fred could feel himself getting closer. Pressure building in the bottom of his stomach, feeling like it would burst. "Harry, I'm about…" was all the warning Fred could give before he came hard in Harrys mouth. Harry licked him clean before licking his lips. Harry moved up his length until he reached his lips.  
  
  
  
Fred reached up and brought Harrys head down for another kiss. While doing so, Freds hand stole down Harrys body until it met with Harrys own hard on. Harry gasped into his mouth as he took it into his hand. Fred pulled away to take a deep breath before continuing. While doing this, his other hand stole to Harrys nipples, rubbing them between his fingers. Combined with the others it didn't take Harry long to finish.  
  
  
  
Fred and Harry laid there, sweaty but content. "We have to get up for the rest of classes." Harry whispered. Fred groaned but began to get up. "Then, we have to hurry if we don't want to be late. 


	3. Part 3

1 Secret Jealousy  
  
Thornangel  
  
I don't own any characters. Ha! Can't sue me, can't sue me.(  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Draco was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room door. He was going to put the first part of is plan in action tonight. Which was to become Harrys friend. Then he was going to break them up (not going to tell you how() and Harry, of course would come to him. Draco would be the shoulder he'd cry on.  
  
Draco smiled as he thought up of his ingenious plan. 'Nothing can go wrong.' He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming towards him. As they came closer he could make out voices.  
  
Jealousy flashed through him as he saw who it was. It was Harry… and it was Fred. Fred had his arm wrapped around his waist and they were walking quite close. Draco glared at them, eyes glinting, before forcing a smile on his face. They finally looked up and saw him. They stopped in surprise. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Fred asked him.  
  
Draco glared at him and sighed. "If you must know, I came to ask for Harrys help." They looked at him suspiciously. "What do you need help for?" Harry asked him. Draco glared at Fred again. Fred glared right back at him.  
  
"Well, I needed help in… uh… Transfiguration." Draco answered. He decided to ignore Fred for the moment and try to get on Harrys good side. 'Which does not mean glaring at the red headed git.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"What do you need help for?" Harry asked. "The homework she assigned us. I can't find anything on it." Draco said. It was true he hadn't found anything on it. But it was mostly because he hadn't looked. He had spent all his time up till now, thinking of a plan.  
  
Harry nodded, which sorta surprised him. He hadn't really expected him to give his help that easily. And by the looks of Freds shocked look, neither had he. "Fred, I'll be back later okay?" Harry looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you later." To Draco great annoyance, Fred leaned down and kissed Harry goodbye. Draco glared at him the whole way as he made his way through the door. "Well, come on. We'll go to the library first."  
  
Draco moved to follow him as he walked down the hallway. "Thanks Harry. I wasn't sure you would help." Draco gritted his teeth. He wasn't used to saying that. 'Part of the plan, part of the plan, part of the plan. Must stick with the plan.  
  
They finally made it to the library. They made their way to the some tables in the back, sheltered between bookcases. This was where Harry always sat with his muggle loving friends every time they came to the library. Harry sat his stuff down and turned towards the nearest bookshelf.  
  
Draco followed in suit, and put his books down right across from where Harry sat. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Harry looked at him briefly before turning back to the shelf. "A book that's related to the subject of course."  
  
Draco nodded. He went to the next bookcase and began to look. Without looking away from what he was doing Harry asked, "So why didn't you just ask some of your Slytherin friends to help you out?"  
  
Draco had known this question would have come up sooner of later. He had just hoped it would be later and not sooner. "Well, none of them are really good at it. They're as bad as I am. And other than Slytherins you're the one that I knew would help." Draco tried to sound convincing.  
  
"And anyways, I was hoping we could become better friends." Draco said, stopping and turning around. 'Come on Harry. You've got to accept. Or else, this plan can go a lot harder than its supposed too.' Harry had turned around, leaned on the shelf, to look at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm sick of this fighting and junk. I wouldn't mind being friends." 'Or more.' Harry looked at him as if he had just grown another head or something.  
  
"Honestly Harry. You shouldn't be so shocked." Draco shook his head. "Are you going to say something or not?"  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment before coming over towards him. "If we become friends, you can't bug Herm or Ron or any of my other friends."  
  
'Ah, so those are the conditions. Fine Harry, have it your way.' Draco smiled. "Okay Harry. I accept." Draco held out his hand and he instantly remembered when they were first years back on the train. But this time Harry actually accepted it.  
  
Draco smiled. 'First part of the plan out of the way.'  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know this is going sorta sluggish. But Draco has to be his friend so he doesn't expect him. I don't think he'd expect him anyways, but this makes it so Draco has a better chance with him when he breaks the two up. And I got a good plan for the breaking up part. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
  
  
Warnings: SLASH EVIL DRACO. Many evil plans are going on in Dracos mind.  
  
A/N: Okay, now peoples. A little summary. Fred and Harry are going out. Dracos jealous and will stop at nothing to break them apart so he can have Harry to himself. So nooooowwwwwwwww, things get interesting. YOU MUST READ THIS PART::: I'm going to skip ahead a couple weeks. So now Harry and Draco are close friends, and now Draco will put his most important plan into action.  
  
  
  
Draco looked at Harry from the Slytherin table. They were having their dinner. But there was something different this time. This time, when he looked at Harry and Fred, sitting so close to each other, he didn't get that intense feeling of jealousy washing over him. And Draco knew the reason why. 'Soon Weasley. Soon he'll be mine. Soon.' Draco thought with glee. Tonight was the night that he was going to put is final and most important plan in action.  
  
By the end of tonight he was going to have Harry in his arms. Harry was going to be his. Draco smirked, stood up and walked over to their table. "Hey Harry." Draco almost melted as Harry smiled up at him. "Hey Draco." Although he didn't get as warm a welcome from the rest of the table.  
  
Ron Weasley glared at him, like all the rest of them. Granger ignored him and continued reading her book. But if looks could kill, then he'd be dead from Fred Weasleys. He was glaring so hard, he could have been shooting daggers. "Don't stress your brain so hard Weasley." Draco said to him, smirking. Fred blushed but continued glaring.  
  
"Draco, please you promised…." Harry reminded him. Draco softened is gaze at Harry, earning him a searing glare from Fred and a tightening of his arm around Harrys waist. 'Seems Weasleys not so dense after all.' Draco thought. 'But that wont matter after tonight.'  
  
"Harry, could you come see me tonight?" Draco asked. Harry glanced at Fred, before turning back to him and nodding. "Remember, meet me at the Astronomy Tower." Before he left to go back to his own table, Draco winked at him. Fred glared at his back the whole time he left.  
  
'I can't wait. This is what I've been waiting for.' Draco said as he sat down. He looked up, just in time to see Fred dragging Harry out of the great hall.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
  
  
Draco ran to his room and to the cauldron that was bubbling next to his bed. He had been brewing it for weeks, and now it was finally ready. He produced two vials out of his cloak. He filled both of them with some of the potion. He grinned and ran back out. He had an appointment to keep.  
  
He ran down the hallway and to the tower to finally stand outside the door where he was supposed to meet Harry. He dragged a larger robe he had swiped from one of his housemates and had made the Slytherin house crest disappear and it now held the crest of Gryffindor, from a dark corner. He pulled off his robes and flung them away.  
  
He pulled one of the full vials out of the inside of his cloak and pulled out a second that contained a single hair. He plopped the hair into the liquid and watched it fuzz and pop, turning into a red color. He smirked and drank its contents. He waited for a few minutes until it finally started working.  
  
When it was finished Draco Malfoy was gone, and in his place stood the figure of Fred Weasley. He checked his hands and face and pulled on the fake robe. He placed a look of pure hatred and betrayal on his face before stalking into the room. Harry looked up in surprise. "Fred? What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco/Fred stalked towards him and pulled him to his feet. "I can't take this any longer Harry. I know about you and Draco. And don't even try denying it." Draco/Fred pushed him up against the wall. Harry looked shocked and scared. "What do you mean Fred? What are you talking about?"  
  
Draco/Fred scowled. "I know about you two. And if you want him, you can have him. Because it's over Harry." Draco/Fred dropped him on the floor and stepped back. By this time, tears were flowing from Harry's eyes. "Fred, you have it all wrong, please listen to me. Draco and I are just friends." Harry cried desperately.  
  
"It's too late Harry. We're over." Draco/Fred turned on his heel, and left the room and a sobbing Harry behind. Once outside and in the other room, he smirked and laughed quietly. That had gone better than planned. He looked at his watch. Ten minutes left. Then he'd turn back to himself and he'd run in there and comfort Harry. Everything was going as planned.  
  
Soon he knew he had turned back to himself because the robes were too big. He pulled them off and put his real ones back one. He calmed his breathing and walked out the door and into the other room. He pretended to stop shocked. "Harry? What happened? What's wrong?" Draco rushed over to his side, bringing him into his arms. The whole story came out. Not that Draco needed to hear it, he was there.  
  
But he soothed when he needed to and he encouraged him to go on. Soon Harry was huddled in his arms, sobbing. "Harry, I'll always be here for you. He may not see your value but I do. I've liked you for awhile now Harry and if he leaves you over nothing, then he doesn't deserve you." Draco whispered.  
  
Harry looked up at him, eyes red. "Really?" Draco smiled. "Yes, really. I know this may be too soon, but I was hoping you would…" Draco hesitated. Harry seemed to read his mind. "I need to move on, so yes I will Draco." Harry said with a small smile. Draco grinned widely and hugged him. "I need to go. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay here for a while. And then I'll go back." Draco nodded. 'Perfect.' "I'll see you later then." Draco kissed him on the cheek and then left. Once outside and the door closed, Draco smiled and ran off down the hallway. He stopped outside the Gryffindor common room. He changed the crest on his robes and pulled out the remaining two vials. The one with the rest of the liquid and the other with the other hair.  
  
He put the last hair in it and watched it do the same as before, only this time it turned a dark brown color. He swallowed it and waited. He didn't have long to wait as the changers were made and first year came out through the portrait and Draco/Harry caught it before it could shut and crawled through. 'Now, to do deal with Weasley.' 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Okay this part's sad. Poor Fred! Poor Harry! Bad Draco! Bad!!  
  
Harry: Hey! That's not fair! Me and Fred are in love.  
  
Fred: Yeah! And Dracos just an evil git.  
  
Draco: Hey! You take that back, before I use one of the Unforgivables on you.  
  
Harry: ::Jumps in front of Fred:: Oh no you wont! I may be going out with you at this moment, but I'll never love you ::He says dramatically::  
  
Me:: Rolls eyes:: This is getting too much a like a corny soap opera. Just chill and find out what happens next.  
  
  
  
Draco/ Harry made his way into the common room. The fire was blazing and the lights were off, so it cast a warm glow in the room. There were four plush red chairs sitting in front of a table that was set before the fire. In the corners of the room there were smaller tables and chairs of the same. On the walls hung tapestries that had a lion and the house colors. Gold and Red.  
  
Draco/Harry snorted and made his way to the stairs. There were two sets. But he chose the left one. Because he didn't' think the boys would want pink photos of guys hanging on the walls leading up to the rooms.  
  
He found the fourth years boys' dorms and opened the door. There was soft snoring coming from the nearest bed. 'Wait a minute. Weasleys not in the fourth year. He's two years older. So he wouldn't be in here.' He was just about to move back outside when someone passed the door. He looked outside to see a retreating red head. 'Hah! This is going to be fun!'  
  
Draco/Harry smirked and followed him down the way he came. He watched as he sat on one of the red chairs in front of the fire. 'But I'm not sure if this is Fred Weasley or his Weasley twin. But the wrong Weasley would be in bed. So this must be the Weasley I want.' Draco/Harry moved forward until he stood on the side of it.  
  
Fred lifted his head. "Harry! You're back! What'd that slimy git Malfoy want to talk about?" Fred said smiling. Draco/Harry stiffened. 'This is the perfect time to make my move.' "He's not a slimy git Fred." He forced the name out of his mouth.  
  
Fred looked confused. "Harry, what are you talking about? You never minded when I called him that before…" Fred trailed off. "Harry, what's wrong?" Fred got up and made a move to bring him closer. But Draco/Harry moved away. A look of shock came up on Freds face. "Harry?"  
  
"Fred. I don't want to be together with you anymore." Draco/Harry said coldly. Fred's eyes widened. "What?" Fred asked softly, hoping he didn't hear what he just heard. "I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to be with Draco. He asked me and I said yes. He's much better than you are. I deserve someone better than you."  
  
Now tears were beginning to form in Freds eyes. "Harry, I don't believe that's you. What did he do to you?" Fred asked desperately. This wasn't the Harry he knew and loved. Something was wrong with this. Other than Harry wanting Malfoy.  
  
"Nothings wrong Weasley…" Draco/Harry snarled. "Don't you get it? I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You. Anymore. Do I need to spell it out too?" Draco/Harry said, glaring at Fred. Fred stood rigid and cold. "No Harry. You don't. I get it." Fred said as he stood up and walked off.  
  
Draco/Harry smirked as he watched him walk away. He looked at his hands and found them shrinking. 'Bloody hell! Lost track of time.' He cursed under his breath and ran for the common room door.  
  
  
  
Later that Night.  
  
  
  
Harry slipped silently into the common room. Everyone was asleep. His eyes were still red from crying. 'I can't go on like this. If this if what Fred wants, then I can't stop it.' He made his way up slowly to his room. When he got there, he slipped into his bed, fully clothed.  
  
'Maybe tomorrow it won't hurt so much.' With that last thought Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Freds Bed.  
  
Fred lay in bed, thinking. 'I can't believe this just happened. Harry never called me Weasley before. The only person that does that is Malfoy. Malfoy. I know he has something to do with this. He always has something to do with everything that's gone wrong. I don't know what he did, but I'll find out.' And yet a small voice argued from the back of his mind.  
  
::But what if that really was Harry?::  
  
'I know it wasn't.'  
  
::But?::  
  
'No, I know Harry. I know he would never do that.'  
  
::Do you?::  
  
'Yes. I know Harry like the back of my hand. If he really did want to break up with me, he still would have wanted to be friends at least.'  
  
::But what if it's too painful to be friends?::  
  
'If it would be too painful, that would mean that he still has feelings for me. That he's not completely over me. And I'm not going to let him get that way.'  
  
::Hm. You have a point.::  
  
'Of course I do. I'm a Weasley and I have a twin. You have to be good at arguing.'  
  
But the slightly worry never left him. 'I'll just have to try.' That was Fred's last thought before going to sleep.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So how was that? It was sorta short, but I have to update some more of my stories real quick. I've put them off for too long. So see ya!( R/R please. 


	6. Part 6 I've decided to continue here

Secret Jealousy6 Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Harry: *sobs* Why are you so mean to us?!  
  
Fred: *glares and gathers Harry in his arm* You're a sick person.  
  
Me: *glares back* Don't diss me! I'm the writer! I'll give you pimples and a beer gut and.and.and a receding hairline!!! Mwhahahaha!!  
  
Fred: *gasps before falling before Thorn* Please please!! I beg of your forgiveness!! Just don't take away my lovely red hair!  
  
Me: Okay! I guess that'll do. *Looks behind him* But, um, Dracos running off with Harry.  
  
Harry: Mmph!! Fred, help!  
  
Draco: Mwhahaha!! I've got you now!  
  
Fred: Get back here you stupid ferret!  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, his eyes were red and swollen from crying and his face felt stiff from his dry tears. He moved slowly from his bed to the bathroom, wanting to wash his face. He frowned as he looked at himself from the mirror. He looked horrible. He did the best he could do with trying to better the way he looked but in the end he just shrugged and gave up.  
  
He got dressed though not really caring what he was putting on. Life just seemed so empty without Fred. He gathered his books and walked out, heading down the stairs. He heard someone coming up them and he looked up. He stopped as he came face to face with Fred. He felt like he was going to start crying again as the words Fred had said yesterday repeated themselves.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor and continued down the stairs, careful not to brush up against him.  
  
Fred watched Harry walk past him, making no move to get out of his way. He watched as he walked down the rest of the steps, into the common room and out of sight. He sighed heavily and sat down on the step, not remembering why he had even come up here. He shook his head and went back down, figuring he'd come back when he could remember what he needed. 'What I need is Harry.'  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and moved to his seat, staring at his plate. Ron and Hermione looked up from their plates to stare at him in concern. But further down the table a pair of eyes watched him closely, trying to figure something out. They looked from him to over to the Slytherin table to the blonde sitting there. And then switched to the approaching red head.  
  
Draco smiled from his place at the Slytherin table. He watched as Harry sadly walked into the Great Hall. But he didn't worry about that. 'I'll make him happy as soon as he fully gets over Weasley.' And he laughed softly as he watched the mentioned Weasley walk in a couple minutes later, looking just as dejected.  
  
'No one messes with a Malfoy. They always get what they want. It's a good lesson to remember Weasley. Though you never knew what hit you did you?' Draco sneered at the turned back before returning his gaze to Harry who was staring at his plate.  
  
Draco frowned for a minute before shrugging. He stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He bent down next to Harry and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek, glancing up at Fred as he did so. Ron looked like he wanted to jump his throat while Hermione looked away. Fred turned red and his hands clenched. Though Fred was happy to notice that Harry had barely responded to Draco at all. He was still staring at his plate, not once looking up.  
  
'What's going on?' Fred was so confused. 'Okay, last night Harry broke up with me for that stupid intolerable git Malfoy. But this morning he looks miserable and he doesn't look like he's extremely glad that he was going out with Malfoy.' Fred shook his head. 'Why does life have to be so complicated?! I just want to be happy with Harry.' Fred frowned and stared at his own food, eating little and thinking a lot.  
  
The pair of eyes looked at all of this. Slowly drawing to a conclusion. Of course they'd have to talk to Hermione but that should be easy since they were in the same house. They just had to figure out if it was possible. And they had proof of what they had seen, they just had to get it done. They wanted to go now and get them done but not as long as the three of them were here. They could learn something more and find more evidence of what was going on. They looked up to Harry and they weren't going to let Malfoy ruin his life and happiness.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Sorry this is so short! Does somebody know what's going on? And what is this evidence they've got? Who is it? Will Draco ever get punched by Ron? Mayyyybbbee;) 


End file.
